Xuing Han
Backstory If any of the mysterious mamono of the Mist Continent interact with the rest of the world it's the ren xiongmao who do it the most. The kind and comfortable to be around panda people are quite popular in the east, their diplomacy work helping spread monster tolerance and comradely across the land. One of these diplomats got close to her human partner and as if showing how strongly they felt in their believes they were married. Xuing lived a relatively normal life until the loss of her mother from sickness at a young age. Her father was heartbroken and it seems likely he wouldn't have made it were it not for his growing daughter needing him so badly. By the time she was an adult he'd stabilized though the scars on his heart never fully went away and he never re-married. With no memories of her mother it was her father's stories that inspired her to continue her legacy. Eventually she felt alright parting with her father, traveling the Mist Continent and eventually the mainland to do what she could for the peace movement. Personality = Above all else Xuing strives for happiness. From her job to her personal life styles all she wants is to feel joy and spread it to others in the purest sense. She's always bubbly and quick to laugh, always finding the best in others and being quick to make friends. She entices in very simple pleasures frequently. She loves delicious food no matter how fatty or unhealthy it might be, she enjoys slacking off and being lazy even when she knows she needs to work and she has an almost unhealthy love for sake and alcohol in general. Of course this all goes the same for when it comes to her monster born desire for men, being an easy lay though she's yet to find a man who resonates with her well enough to call him husband. The world isn't always nice to her of course and she isn't so naive as to try and smile all her problems away. She can become stony face and serious, intimidating even if only due to the harsh contrast. Appearance Xuing is a cute woman, round faced and dimpled to an envy worth level compared to a human or even most monster women her age. Despite this she's quite womanly in figure, a carefree life of less cardinal indulges sporting her a full figure and her chest absolutely bursting at an E cup. Her skin has more color to that of most of her kind, making her almost passable for human if you threw a hat on her and somehow hid her soft, thick furry arms and their golden trimmings. She enjoys the color red and usually wears traditional eastern attire though for diplomatic missions she's slipped into something more local. Fighting Style While many a ren are handy with a staff by nature few of them train for combat. Xuing is no exception. The closest thing she's done to training is twiddling with her walking staff but she's actually incredibly hard to beat under the right conditions. Her natural talent as a drunken master lacks any true form or technique, embracing the natural, unpredictable nature of chaos. Abilities Drunken Style: For ages the Mist Continent has been known as the birth place of martial arts. Of the many deadly, powerful and advanced styles, the Drunken Fist ( or Paw in this case ) is one of the most unique. For starters it has no teaching or training involved. A person whom can truly use Drunken Style is born with the talent and is often unaware of it even when using it. Practice and discipline are replaced by sheer dumb luck and unpredictability as the master taps into the entropy of all that is, becoming the perfect antithesis to most other styles. Aromatherapy: Ever happy to delight the senses, Xuing has always wanted to find a way to please all of them. While music soothes the ears and food excites the tongue she's gone as far as to even stimulate her sense of scent with an interest in the ancient art of aromatherapy. She often burns incense when relaxing, calming her and others when she offers her services. She knows of many useful herbs and many blends of them though. On a devious occasion she likes to dip into her demon realm stash, exciting those struck by the aroma rather than calming them to enhance the mood. Weapons Not much to say. A humble staff of bamboo as is tradition among her people. While this one has long since lost it's leaves she keeps it close as a walking stick and occasional weapon. Category:Characters